


Dooku: A Meditation on Power

by WarrenJames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarrenJames/pseuds/WarrenJames
Summary: A heavily divergent story set in the Star Wars galaxy. Count Dooku, dispirited by the lack of reform in the Galactic Senate, arranges a plan with his master Darth Sidious to circumvent the bureaucracy of the Republic and force through necessary reforms. But Sidious is not the man he appears to be, and Dooku may find himself in a far larger mess than he intended.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. On Secession

The scene would make an excellent painting, Ventress mused as she entered the room where clerks, aides and senators hurried about in a muted whirlwind. The room was grand, fitting Neimoidian customs with gilded columns, elegant carpeting and grand windows overlooking the vast bridge city of Zarra. In the far end of the room, Senator Gunray presided over the last revisions of the Declaration of Separation with Po Nudo and a Geonosian dignitary. Near one window, a Bothan and an elderly human senator were chatting and occasionally stole glances towards the main table. Species from across the galaxy crowded the remaining room. And of course, near the center of the chaos, sat Dooku. He looked calm despite his business. As he finished talking with a Gossam judge, he looked over and noticed Ventress’ expectant expression and signaled her over. Sliding through the assembly, she sidled up next to the elderly statesman, carefully gauging his reaction. “I received a communique from Mother Talzin.” No visible response, good. “She has granted me authority to negotiate for Dathomir. Only temporary, of course, but until the current… situation stabilizes, whatever I say goes.” 

“Good.”

She stood there a moment, waiting for more. Irritatingly, the count stubbornly refused to elaborate. “Is that all?”

The count eyed her for a moment, as if he could not believe that she had asked. Or maybe he was thinking over his answer. Or maybe he was just weary. The count could be frustratingly difficult to read at times. “Yes, that is all,” he said, his tone polite but clipped. His gaze sharpened, almost daring her to ask again. 

Deciding that further needling an overworked former Sith Lord was at best a mildly unproductive use of her time and at worst a very quick path to having her innards char-boiled by magic lightning, Ventress excused herself and moved off into the corner of the room to await the finished charter. 

* * *

“Order! Order!” cried out Rune Haako, breaking Ventress’ gaze away from the swirling clouds far below. Around her, the room quieted, garbled conversations fading to muted whispers. “The Declaration of Separation has been completed. The clerk will call upon each planet in turn to sign the agreement. As per negotiated terms, signatories will be bound by the Declaration for five standard months, and must ratify before…” Ventress’ attention drifted to the assembled delegated. Nute Gunray looked proud and perhaps a tad smug, but she supposed his house was the scene of (potentially) one of the most important declarations in recent history. Dooku was, of course, the annoyingly perfect picture of composed dignity. He looked as though he were having an afternoon tea, not deciding the fate of planets. Near the table, Wat Tambor looked on blankly, looking every bit the fish-out-of-water he was. Senator Saam was all but quivering in anticipation. Taun We of Kamino was standing off to the side, looking simultaneously nervous and excited. Lott Dod was seated near a window, anxiously popping his jaw. Around the room, the other delegates subtly began to move towards the table. Nute Gunray, ever an opportunist, subtly motioned the Sullustan clerk. “As I have the distinct honor to be hosting this historic event, I respectfully request that, if there are no objections, I be allowed to sign on behalf of Cato Neimoidia.” 

The room broke into mutters. The clerk looked up, scanning the room. “Does any member raise an objection?” 

A human senator raised his hand. “I object. This is a momentous occasion, one which will be remembered for hundreds of years. I feel that the first signing should go to the man who made it all possible.” The attention of most remained on the speaker, while a few keen eyes shifted to a certain count. “I feel that the honor of first signing should go to Dooku of Serenno. It was he who brought together this movement, he who warned us of Republic treachery. I feel it is only fitting that he should sign first.” The room broke into mutters again, this time with approval. All eyes turned to the man in question. 

Slowly, he rose. Turning to Gunray, he simply said, “I have no objections to Senator Gunray’s request.” 

Dooku somehow always found a way to surprise. Immediately, Gunray spoke up again, even as some of the senators started up their mutterings again. “No, the senator is right. I have my place in history,” as he gestured around the room, “and I would not want to deprive you of yours.” 

“I concur. All of those gathered have worked for this goal, but it is Dooku who deserves the credit for our organization. All of our combined efforts would be impotent without his guiding vision,” said Wat Tambor, his voice modulator echoing loud and low through the hall. 

Several other delegates looked ready to chime in when, reading the room, Dooku stood again. “I respectfully request to sign on behalf of Serenno,” he said. After the clerk’s assent, he walked ahead to the table. Carefully, his hand steady even in his old age, he signed the Declaration to the jubilant cheers of the delegation. As he rose, the ever eloquent count said, “Fellow delegates! You have tried for years to aid your people. You were elected to represent them. But you have been constrained by the bureaucracy of the Senate and by the petty squabbles of political factionalism. But no more! With this document, this Declaration, you are choosing your own path! You are choosing to represent your people in a system that does not paper over the concerns of the masses. You are choosing to fight for the rights of your people. The Republic has threatened us with tyranny, but we will meet their threat of force with the promise of protection and freedom.” 

The room erupted into cheers and applause, accompanied by grunts, clicks, stomps and at least one howl. Dooku maneuvered his way through a tidal wave of congratulations towards the far end of the hall, and the remaining delegates, Ventress included, began moving to sign themselves.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and most of the assembly had spread out among Gunray’s expansive estate. After an afternoon of celebrations which involved somewhat more alcohol than Ventress was accustomed to, she needed to get outside, and clear her head. Making her way towards a nearby balcony, she ambled over to a railing and drank in the sunset. The clouds below were bathed in a golden light, with the sky painted in various hues of red, orange, yellow, purple and teal. Shadows cast by the arches and towers of the planet cast long shadows on the low cloud cover. The peaceful atmosphere was matched only by the undercurrent of dread. Republic fleets had appeared over Neimoidia and Castell, and Cato Neimoidia would soon be in their sights. But that was in the future. For now, Ventress tried to relax. 

“I hope you find it a pleasant evening,” Dooku said from behind her. Ventress turned to face him, finding him leaning against one of the gilded columns that marked the exit to the balcony. 

“Dooku! I have found this evening most pleasant, although I have to say I enjoyed the refreshments more than the company.” Ventress was slurring her words slightly, but was otherwise fine. “Not that I have anything against them. Or you, for that matter. They strike me as _fine_ people. Very good people, most of them.” Dooku leant against the balcony railing next to her, an expression of mild bemusement on his face. “But they are bureaucrats. I know what you said in your little speech, but you are surrounded by bureaucrats. They want the best, but they are still stuffy. I don’t like stuffy.” Ventress could tell Dooku was enjoying her little sermon. “And I won’t apologize. I just don’t see tax negotiations as an amusing story to tell at parties. Not that this is a party. It is a very important meeting. By the way, what did you come out here for? I interrupted you.” 

Dooku’s reply was thick with amusement. “You are intoxicated.” Ignoring Ventress’ faux outrage, he continued, “I came out here because I wanted to be out here.” Once again, the elusive count failed to elaborate. Sighing at his stubbornness, Ventress began to prod at the topic she had been consciously avoiding the whole night. 

“What’s the latest news from Neimoidia? I’ve heard bits and pieces but I haven’t heard the whole story."

Dooku replied with a resigned sigh. “Republic ground forces have landed on the surface. Chancellor Palpatine has declared that Lott Dod signed the Declaration without the consent of the Neimoidian people or the consultation of the Galactic Senate. The troops are being sent in ostensibly to protect Neimoidia from an attack by pro-sepataratist forces.” Dooku scoffed. “We have no forces in the area, certainly none strong enough to ‘invade’ an entire planet, but it seems that doesn’t matter to the Chancellor.” 

“I thought Dod looked more anxious than the others. Is he - Wait, do you know where Dod’s family is located?” 

Confusion passed Dooku’s face for a moment before realization dawned. “I do not, but I would assume they would have been at home.” Dooku’s face hardened momentarily before he slipped back into his impassive mask. 

“You don’t believe Sidious would threaten them, do you?” Concern and hope warred on Ventress’ face, but dread won out. 

Dooku sighed again. “The Sidious I knew would not. But I am starting to wonder if the Sidious I knew ever existed.” The two former Sith stood there a while more, watching as the sun slowly crept lower and lower in the sky. After several minutes of calm silence, a small device in one of Dooku’s pockets began beeping insistently. Excusing himself, Dooku left Ventress to enjoy the evening. A few minutes later, her head finally clearing, Ventress made her way back inside. Spotting an acquaintance of hers, she was about to head over when Dooku returned, a stormy expression on his face. Hurrying over to him, Ventress called out, “Master!” Even as she tried not to cringe (old habits die hard) she still strode forward. “Dooku! Is something wrong?” 

Her former teacher looked at her with a forlorn expression, before breaking the bad news. “A Republic fleet has been detected heading for Cato Neimoidia.” As panic and excitement began to rise within her, he continued, “We still have roughly a day to prepare. I want you to head to-” He stopped. Looking over at her with a curious expression, he said, “Disregard that. Enjoy the night,” he managed a small, sardonic smile, “It may be the last free night you have for a good while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! This is my first ever fic, so I do want to manage some expectations. This fic is not going to blow your mind. It will probably be a 6/10. "Not great, not terrible," raves comrade Dyatlov. I also have only a vague idea of where I am going with this, and I have no idea when I am going to update it, just that it will be updated eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

So. 

Remember when I said I would update this?

While I was working on the second chapter, I ended up almost completely revising my outline. So much so, that this chapter doesn't really fit with the new story. 

So I will be starting anew, which unfortunately means that this fic is dead. Sorry. 

Not exactly an auspicious start to my fanfic career, is it?

The new fic will be up _soon._ I hope. 


End file.
